Tina
Tina is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is a cleric from Tahra and the younger sister of Safy. Tina has two personal staves: The Thief and Unlock staves. Profile Before Thracia 776 After Safy left Tahra, Tina set out on a journey to search for her, but she ended up being captured by Perne. Learning that she had access to unique staves that would help immensely with thieving, Perne sought to exploit her. She initially refused to help him, but after he placed bugs on her face, she agreed to do his request out of fear that he would punish her in the same way again. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Tina first appears in Chapter 12, where she brings a warm dinner that she made to Salem, who had volunteered to serve as sentry for the Dandelion Gang's hideout. Before she returns to the hideout, Salem promises to aid her in her search for Safy. When Leif's army attacks the Dandelion Gang's hideout in Chapter 12x, Tina is forced to aid Perne in his battle against them. Safy can speak to Tina in this chapter, allowing the two sisters to be reunited. No longer forced to serve Perne, Tina happily joins Leif's army, where she is struck by admiration for the prince, whom she dreamily describes as handsome. Tina then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. She returns to Tahra thereafter, but her restless spirit sees her getting up to wander around Jugdral unattended. Personality Naive and oblivious by nature, Tina is easily taken advantage of by Perne, who manipulates her fear of bugs to coerce her into working for him as a thief and a slave. Tina is also restless and absentminded, unable to focus on any one thing for too long a period of time. This can be seen in her conversation with Safy, where she completely tunes out when her sister reprimands her for not staying in Tahra as instructed, instead turning her thoughts to Leif and how he is her ideal man. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |3% |50% |25% |65% |90% |5% |5% |5% |} Promotion Gains E +1 }} Support Bonus |} |} Overall Tina joins your army late severely under-levelled at Level 1, with stats noticeably inferior to her her older sister Safy. But this should not detract from the potential she possesses as a unit, given that she has exclusive access to the Thief and Unlock staves. Both award tons of Experience points each time they are used, with the Thief Staff in making Tina especially useful. Giving her unprecedented access to all chests available on any given map, the Thief staff lets Tina pilfer the more valuable items with ease. This gives you access to multiple copies of infinite-range status staves like Sleep and Warp in pristine condition, a feat that no other thief in Thracia 776 can achieve. This staff can also help you skip whole maps like Chapter 22, where stealing the boss Cowen's Master Lance allows him to be captured by any flier unit without having to enter combat. This in turn allows for a simple double Warp clear. Tina and Safy form the ultimate supporting utility pair, with Safy repeatedly repairing the Thief Staff and Tina using it to harvest powerful items from enemies scattered all over the map. Tina's terrible base Magic is the only obstacle to the staff's use, but it can be temporarily remedied through the use of Pure Water and permanently remedied by raising her with the Heim, Sety, and Fala scrolls equipped, boosting her already high magic growth to a staggering 95%. Tina also comes with 5 Movement Stars and the highest Movement growth in Thracia 776. However, as a lightweight magic unit, even with her 65% Speed growth, she is highly susceptible to being captured or one-shotted. Even when promoted to High Priest, her only methods of self-defense are through Homer's Lightning tome, which runs out fast and cannot be replenished until you reach the only shop that sells them in Chapter 22. Quotes As an enemy Endings Tina - Mischievous Little Sister (おちゃめなシスター Ochamena shisutā) :"Even after everything she had been through, upon returning to Tahra, Tina remained just as rash and impulsive as before. Did she ever settle down and become less wild? Disappointingly, the history books don't say." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Tina is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Gallery File:Tina Cipher art.jpg|Artwork of Tina in ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kawasumi. File:Tina Cipher art 2.jpg|Artwork of Tina in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kawasumi. File:Tina Cipher art 3.jpg|Artwork of Tina in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Fumi. File:Tina card.jpg| File:tina trading card.jpg| B10-036SR.png|Tina as a High Priest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-036SR+.png|Tina as a High Priest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-037N.png File:Tina.png|Tina's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters